satellite_cityfandomcom-20200215-history
Locket/The Mannequin
Locket, also known as "The Mannequin", is a character from Satellite City. She was the Grand Voice of the Kivouack before it's destruction, before being stripped of this title at an unknown time and the role falling to Ludwig, the former Whisper to Winifred. Appearance Physical Appearance Locket has, thus far, taken on two forms. Her first appearance in Episode 12: The Mannequin has her appear like a heavily damaged, cream, porcelain mannequin, moving with a limping gait and speaking with a raspy tone. This may be due to the severe genetic damage she has apparently suffered. At the Start of Episode 21: Fiction, after draining another Kivouachian of their genetic material, she has taken on some more modified changes. She now sports tufts of red hair on the left side of her head, along with a short red antler, and one of her eyes sports a sickly yellow colour with a lighter yellow cross iris. The skin underneath the porcelain components appears to be a silver hue. Personality Locket was considered a mighty and furious force while in power, a great leader that laid the plans laws that would lead to the greatest era of the Kivouack. This was, of course, until she was stripped of her position. She has shown an ability to adapt to new stimuli and information rapidly, Hayden even remarking that she'd managed to read 17 densely informative books within a week and modernised her speech patterns along with it. While she could be argued to act in a savage manner while in her restrictive Mannequin state, her personal cruelty and tastes have been noted to be far more refined and elegant. Background What little we do know about Locket can currently be summarised below (A more factual background will be entered here when it is available); Locket was born from the mating of the gigantic beasts Freyda and Joy. Joy was devoured by Locket upon her birth. Upon seeing the sorry state of her world, Locket sought to finally bring about order, and so, with the aid of a young Winifred, the first great Kivouachian war began, it was known as ‘The Lady.’ After a bloody game of universal control, Freyda was finally killed by her daughter, with her body splayed out across the Madness Frontier like a dead dog. Using the bones of Joy, Locket created the first and greatest Kivouachian structure ever built, the Underbirth, the first Kivouachian city. In order to build it, Locket bent the reality of her world and made slaves of gravity and logic to serve her creation. With the creation of the Underbirth and the forced application of Locket's Law. The golden age of the Kivouack had begun, an age of science, politics, strength and philosophy. Locket saw artistry in defeat, she found herself saddened that the world in which she lived did not share her vision of disgust when gazing upon the corpse of a creature she saw fit to tear from its life. After the death of Freyda her body lay in dignity, her death seemed to almost immortalise her grace like a glorified martyr. Furiously, Locket decapitated her and contorted her gigantic body into a display of absolute humiliation. This would act as the start of a Kivouachian tradition that still holds fast. Locket was considered the greatest leader of the Kivouack, despite her extreme methods. It was well known that Locket was terrifying, even by the standards of her species, unquestionably regarded as the most divinely beautiful and she was never truly beaten in combat by another Kivouachian. While in the role of Grand Voice, she wanted Ludwig for her mate. Her desire went so far as to humiliate and contort Ludwig's then mate Helgan into a seat, where she remained for many years. Locket did get close enough to invite Ludwig to her chambers, who promptly fled. While trapped as The Mannequin (which is still currently unknown how she was trapped in this state) she had been able to escape her confines in 1888. This lead to her attack on London, and the legend of Jack the Ripper. Locket was let out from her confines recently by Hayden, one of her loyalists from her time as Grand Voice. Locket's Law Locket had a great influence of creating the Laws of the Kivouack, and so must be mentioned when discussing Locket. Below are but a few of the more famous of the Laws that Locket created; Self stability and fair play act This law forbade the trading of body parts and bodily fluids of defeated opponents. Victors of combat were entitled to the bodies of their opponents, but trading parts of those bodies promoted weakness, and so it was forbidden. Many creatures would pay a high price for the sexual makeup of the defeated. Locket demanded that all Kivouachians fight for their spoils. Yolshen Law This law allowed any creature of any background to serve the Yolsh fighting force. If not in combat, then in architecture, smithing and as tacticians. Under this law, more of the weak Kivouack creatures died, further refining the gene pool. Selection and refinement Act Under this act, two creatures would need to fight and rigorously debate before entering into a partnership. Locket sought to further refine the mating process as she feared the decline of the Kivouachian gene pool. Freedom of input and output This gave all Kivouachians the freedom to both learn and teach. It also allowed the general public access to any literature and information they needed to expand their minds. Within reason. Many would need to gain access to the Thumme if they wanted the full wealth of Kivouachian knowledge. Gauntlet Act This allowed any creature to challenge a higher power to a fight or a debate, taking their place should they prove more effective. Ludwig and Lucy Lacemaker both thrived under this act. The Capitulation Laws Kneeling and curacy was a very important part of Kivouachian society. Gentle Capitulation This was a simple nod of the head accompanied by placing one foot in front of the other at the heel and bowing ever so slightly. This was a technique practiced mostly in the Hammerlow, creatures who had learned the basics of mutual respect, unlike those in the Kasino, which was more of a breeding ground for violence. Moderate Capitulation A creature taking one knee was a sign of respect, this was the acknowledgment of the others accomplishments and their strengths. This was a popular motion in the Thumme, an act of gentle consideration to ones fellow members of court. This was not considered a degrading thing, more so, an act steeped in politeness. Extreme Capitulation This was a position of total submission and self shame, when a creature found themselves too tired to fight or too scared to engage in combat in general. It could also occur in the event of a fighter losing self control and prematurely climaxing during battle. In any of these events, they would fall to their knees before their attacker in hopes of being spared, arms behind their back as a way of displaying their unwillingness to fight. This was usually followed by immediate decapitation, resulting in by far the most shameful defeat a creature could endure. Yolshen fighters were trained not to fall victim to this display, but there were still the odd exceptions. Those in this position would also be required to spread their legs (or any available limbs) and expose the full length of their tongues. Act of Ownership In the occasion of Extreme Capitulation, the defeated would need to expose the full length of their tongue, this was an offering to the victor. If the victor accepted, they would cut out the tongue and use it as a sign of ownership. The defeated would have their life spared, but would be unable to speak and was bound by law to obey the creature who had possession of their tongue. They would only have their tongue returned to them once they had proven themselves worthy of it, most never spoke again. The Untarnished Act This Law made it mandatory to clean defeated bodies of all ejected Kwel before public contortion and humiliation. This was done for both hygienic purposes and to do away with black market scavengers and traders. The killer themselves would see to this task or elect another to do it for them. The Kwel was to be devoured, this also acted as a suitable source of food from many, as Kwel was a plasma, high in vitamins and minerals. Bodies would need to be contorted with care, as being its own living organism once separated from the brain, it would still be prone to stimulation and further expulsions of Kwel. Abilities Immortality: Due to Kivouachian's cellular structure, Locket is immortal and can't die naturally of age, or be killed easily. Shapeshifting: '''Her Kivouachian DNA allows Locket to alter her body's structure at will. '''Tracking: Locket is capable of tracking anyone from anywhere in the world using technology. Cellular devices in general, emails, texts and letters are listed as manners in which she can track an individual. Relationships Ludwig: '''Previously held romantic interests in, before declaring them insane and reliving them of their duties prior to the Mandus Conflict. A great deal of animosity is now held against them. '''Dorothy: A loyal hound and underling from the old days of the Kivouack. Hayden: A loyal ally and underling from the old days of the Kivouack Shale: Known ally Hux: Known ally Trivia * Once held the nickname of "Bloody Mary". * One of the oldest characters in Satellite City. * Suffers from severe genetic damage. * Was originally stated as a separate character from Locket as stated on a fact sheet of Mannequin, where it stated that Mannequin was "a follower of Locket". This was a deliberate ruse by Sam Fennah. = Category:Characters